Nuestro Planeta Tierra
by Sissie131
Summary: Mi segundo one-shoot. Las chicas y los chicos tienen que hacer un proyecto escolar a lo que los llevara al romance.


**Nuestro Planeta Tierra**

**Hola! ^_^ aquí estoy de nuevo pero ahora con un one-shoot para los que no lo sepan esta historia se trata de la semana del planeta tierra (pero se me olvido publicarlo antes -_-') y pues… también era mi trabajo de ciencias jejejeje *nerviosa* pero luego pensé "Porque después de pasar tanto trabajo escribiendo esta %!$ tengo que echarlo a la basura después, ¡ESO NUNCA! Lo voy a poner en fanfiction como un one-shoot" eso fue lo que pensé así que aquí está mi nuevo one-shoot dejen reviews XD**

**Ah y un detalle más los chicos y las chicas tienen 15 años e imagínenselos como la versión Bleedman *.***

Era un lindo día en la ciudad de Megaville donde nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en camino hacia la escuela.

-Aaaahhhh….- bostezo exageradamente una chica de corto cabello pelinegro hasta los hombros sus ojos son de color verde claro y quien al parecer aún sigue siendo una perezosa

-Buttercup cuantas veces te eh dicho que si no quieres estar cansada en las mañanas cuando te levantas, no te quedes despierta hasta media noche por jugar videojuegos- dijo una pelirroja de largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta sujetada por un enorme lazo rojo con una hebilla en forma de corazón para hacer juego y unos extraños ojos rosas

Buttercup simplemente se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras tanto las otras dos chicas se miraron y luego empezaron a reírse levemente. La primera era una pelirrubia quien tenía su cabello amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y sus ojos son azul cielo, mientras la otra chica era una peli castaña que le llegaba su cabello hasta la cintura pero siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de color lila.

-Aaawww, pobre Butterbaby le volvieron a llamar la atención- se burló un chico pelinegro amarrado en una coleta alta y de ojos verde bosque

Cuando dijo eso a Buttercup le salió una venita en la frente en señal de que ya estaba molesta, se volteo para enfrentarlo… como siempre.

-Acaso quieres pelear Butchy-boy y no me llames así- grito molesta Buttercup

-Quieres apostar preciosa- Dijo Butch incitándola a pelear

-Como tú quieras idiota- contesto está formando una esfera de poder color verde claro

-Por fin algo de acción- dijo Butch también formando una esfera de poder pero esta era verde bosque

En ese instante los dos atacaron a la misma vez lo que ocasionó una explosión seguido de más explosiones hasta que un chico de largo cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta baja junto una gorra roja girada hacia atrás con ojos de un extraño rojo carmesí fue a detenerlos junto la pelirroja.

-Ya basta se acabó la pelea- dijo el pelirrojo serio aguantando las manos de su hermano menor Butch

-Como que se acabó Brick, si apenas estaba calentando- dijo Butch tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor

-Dije que se acabó- dijo Brick con un tono autoritario

-Aguafiestas- murmuro para sí mismo Butch

-Ya escuchaste a Brick se acabó la pelea- dijo la pelirroja seria

-Humph… aun así creo que no es justo que pararan la batalla apenas empezando Blossom- mascullo molesta Buttercup cruzándose de brazos

-Por si no lo has notado aun hermana, estas destruyendo la ciudad y parte del parque- regaño Blossom a su hermana menor

-Si Buttercup, tú y Butch estaban destruyendo nuestro planeta con su absurda pelea- dijo la rubia con un poco de tristeza

-Concuerdo contigo Bubbles, que piensas tú Bandit- dijo la castaña asintiendo

-También pienso lo mismo Bunny y que piensas tu Boomer- asintió un peli castaño con el cabello rebelde y de ojos violeta oscuro

-… creo que tienes razón Bubbles- contesto un rubio de ojos azul oscuro

-Gracias chicos son los mejores- dijo Bubbles sintiéndose mejor

-Para que son los amigos entonces- dijo Bandit sonriendo de medio lado

-En mi caso familia- dijo Bunny burlona

-Ahu- asintió Boomer

Luego del incidente todos llegaron a la escuela y entraron a su salón en eso entro su maestra la Profesora. Mint quien al parecer tenía un anuncio que darles.

-Buenos días estudiantes- dijo Prof. Mint

-Buenos días- repitieron todos

-Como podrán saber esta es la semana del planeta tierra y como consecuencia quiero que preparen un cartel, un ensayo o poema y una presentación ya sea hecho en PowerPoint o en un video que tenga que ver con el tema que es el "Desarrollo sostenible desde las comunidades para las naciones". Pueden escoger una de las tres opciones, ah antes de que se me olvide la presentación la pueden hacer grupal y tienen hasta el viernes para hacerlo- dijo Prof. Mint sonriendo

Cuando termino de decir eso todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear acerca del proyecto. Algunos querían trabajar solos, otros que querían hacerlo grupal y sucesivamente pero nuestros protagonistas tenían sus propios problemas y soluciones para ese proyecto.

-_Lo mejor sería que hiciera una presentación junto con Bick en PowerPoint y explicarlo al grupo_- pensó Blossom son una pequeña sonrisa

-_Creo que ya tengo pareja para hacer el proyecto, acaso se le olvido que mi poder especial es leer las mentes_- pensó Brick con su usual mirada indiferente observando a Blossom

-_Yo me voy a juntar con Bunny para hacer la presentación por video y entrevistar a los ciudadanos_- pensó Bandit sonriendo de medio lado

-_Yo me voy a juntar con Bandit para hacer el trabajo_- pensó Bunny sonriendo burlona

-_Yo voy a hacer un cartel junto a Boomer para mostrárselo al grupo_- pensó Bubbles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-_Yo voy a trabajar con Bubbles es mejor que trabajar solo_- pensó Boomer con una pequeña sonrisa casi innotable

-_Estoy frita/o yo no sé nada acerca del tema este_- pensaron Butch y Buttercup al mismo tiempo nerviosos

-Si no hay preguntas sigamos con la clase- dijo Prof. Mint tomando la tiza y comenzando a escribir en la pizarra

Horas más tarde…

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban caminando después de salir de la escuela hacia la casa de las chicas para discutir sobre su nuevo proyecto asignado.

-Y…. ya decidieron que hacer- dijo Bubbles tratando de alejar el silencio en el que se encontraban

-Nosotros haremos una presentación en PowerPoint- dijeron Brick y Blossom al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran conectados

-Wow pareciera que estuvieran conectados – dijeron los pelinegros al mismo tiempo

-Yo voy a hacer un cartel junto a Boomer, verdad Boomer- dijo Bubbles sonriendo como siempre

-…- este solo asiente ya que Boomer es de pocas palabras

-Yo voy hacer una presentación en video con Bandit, claro si el así lo desea- dijo Bunny mirando al susodicho

-Yo estaba a punto de preguntarte eso- contesto este mirándola asombrado

-Y… que van hacer ustedes dos- pregunto Blossom a les pelinegros  
-Uuuummm… nosotros… etto…- balbucearon nerviosamente

-No tienen idea de que hacer- dijo Brick alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? No no como puedes decir eso… - dijo Butch moviendo los brazos cómicamente

-Mmhmm..- musito Brick esperando la verdadera respuesta

-Butch admítelo tu y yo no tenemos ni la menor idea de que hacer- dijo Buttercup con su orgullo lastimado

-Ugh!... está bien está bien lo admito NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HARE!- termino gritando Butch un poco molesto

-Uuummm… porque no mejor todos nos unimos para hacer un video y entrevistar a los ciudadanos e investigar en internet, que les parece están conmigo- Dijo Bunny sonriendo de medio lado

-Esa es una mejor idea- apoyo Blossom aceptando la propuesta

-Estoy dentro- dijo Bandit sonriendo de medio lado

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Bubbles sonriendo tiernamente

-Buena idea Bunny- dijo Brick levemente

-… yo también estoy dentro- dijo Boomer suavemente

-Qué hay de ustedes dos chicos- pregunto Bunny mirando a los pelinegros

-… ya si es así cuenten conmigo chicos- dijo Buttercup sonriendo traviesa

-Si Buttercup entra porque no lo haría yo- dijo Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pues que estamos esperando comencemos de inmediato- exclamo Blossom sonriendo

-VAMOS!- exclamaron los demás al mismo tiempo

Luego comenzaron a hacer el video hasta que llego el día de la entrega del proyecto escolar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Brick, crees que les guste- dijo Blossom Nerviosa a su nuevo novio que obviamente se hicieron novios el miércoles cuando se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos

-Cálmate todo estará bien, estoy seguro que les encantara- le conforto Brick dándole un leve beso en los labios

*_Flashback_

_Los rojos se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirroja preparando las preguntas que les dirían a los ciudadanos que iban a entrevistar._

_-Umm… que te parece "¿Qué piensa usted del ensuciamiento en el planeta? uhm- pregunto Blossom levantando la vista de su cuaderno de notas_

_-Está bien, que te parece esta "¿Qué haría para remediar los problemas acerca de los desperdicios en el planeta?"- dijo Brick con su rostro impasible_

_-También esta cool…- dijo Blossom algo dudosa_

_Lugo quedaron en un silencio algo perturbador, hasta que Brick decidió romper aquel silencio._

_-Ummm… Blossom- llamo Brick algo nervioso_

_-Si Brick- respondio la susodicha acercándose a su rostro_

_-Eemm… bueno yo… *suspiro* estoy enamorado de ti Blossom- dijo Brick sonrojado_

_-Eehhh!... Brick yo… también siento lo mismo, te amo Brick- termino exclamando Blossom para tirársele a los brazos y besarlo apasionadamente_

_-Eso quere decir que ahora somos novios, no- pregunto Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado al terminar el beso_

_-Obvio- respondio Blossom volviéndolo a besarlo apasionadamente_

_*Fin flashback_

-Hay Boomie espero que les guste el video- Dijo Bubbles llamando a Boomer en su forma cariñosa ya que ellos también se hicieron novios

-Mmhmm- asintió este

*_Flashback_

_Los azules se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de los Utonio preparando la merienda, hasta que Boomer se decidio en confesarle lo que siente a Bubble._

_-… Bubbles- llamo Boomer en un tono de voz bajo_

_-Si Boomer- contesto esta quien estaba preparando los sándwiches_

_-… quería decirte que… me gustas mucho- confeso Boomer mirándola a los ojos_

_-Eh… a mí también me gustas mucho Boomer- respondio ella para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla de este_

_-Creo que me va a gustar esto- dijo para sí mismo Boomer para luego besarla en los labios tiernamente_

_*Fin flashback_

-Hey Butch no crees que hemos cambiado mucho en tan solo una semana- dijo Buttercup a su novio que también se hicieron novios

-Si es verdad- contesto el susodicho

*_Flashback_

_Los verdes se encontraban en la cochera de la casa Utonio para tratar de encontrar una cámara en buen estado._

_-A la verdad que aquí hay mucha chatarra vieja- comento Butch con desagrado en su tono de voz_

_-El profesor dice que estas chatarras puede ser que tengan un buen uso con sus nuevos inventos- dijo Buttercup con el __ceño fruncido y buscando entre las cajas que habían allí_

_-Pues ya debería considerar en deshacerse de esta basura… oye encontré una cámara y parece que nos servirá para el trabajo- dijo Butch sacando de la caja la cámara_

_-Enserio, déjame ver- dijo Buttercup tratando de llegar hasta donde él estaba pero tropezó con una de las cajas y termino cayendo encima del pelinegro seguido de un beso inesperado por culpa del tropiezo_

_-Q-q-qu-qu-e f-ue l-lo q-que pa-so-tartamudeo Butch todo rojo_

_-Disculpa mi torpeza- se disculpó Buttercup con sus ojos en sombra por culpa de su flequillo_

_-Buttercup te amo- confeso Butch aun sonrojado_

_-Eh… yo… también te amo Butch- dijo Buttercup para besarlo_

_*Fin flashback_

-Ahora le toca a las señoritas Utonio junto a los señores Jojo- dijo la Prof. Mint levantando la vista de la lista de estudiantes

-Ok- respondieron ellos- y se levantaron hacia el frente y pusieron el disco en el DVD

Todos los estudiantes prestaron atención, en el video mostraba las escenas en las que entrevistaban a los ciudadanos juntos a un par de cosas más, y cuando termino aplaudieron. Los chicos y las chicas al acabar el video decidieron decirles algo a sus compañeros de clase.

-Recuerden que este es NUESTRO PLANETA TIERRA y que debemos conservarla- dijo Blossom tomándole la mano a Brick

-También reciclen para no tener tantos desperdicios en la Tierra- continuo Brick mirando al frente con su mirada indiferente

-No corten arboles porque ellos son los que nos dan oxígeno y nos dan sombra- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

-Mmhmm- asintió Boomer

-Aprecien a la madre tierra y traten de no dañarla- dijeron Butch y Buttercup al mismo tiempo sonriendo

-Si todos cooperamos podremos mantener la tierra limpia y hermosa- dijeron Bandit y Bunny al mismo tiempo

-Protejámosla juntos!- exclamaron los 8 juntos

-SI!- exclamaron todos los estudiantes

Luego de eso los chicos formaron diferentes clubs en la escuela para mantener el planeta limpia. Los rojos crearon un club de reciclaje en el cual todos sus miembros tenían que recoger todos los artículos reciclables al salón que les toco, ya sean de la propia escuela o de sus casas. El club de los azules era de mantener los bosques de Megaville intactos y también plantarlos. Los verdes hicieron un club de debate contra los que destruyen el mundo, incluyendo a los villanos. Los violetas formaron un club de aprendizaje de todo ser vivo en la tierra. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela se unieron a los clubes mientras los que no con el pasar del tiempo recapacitaron al ver todo lo que hicieron los otros alumnos en los clubes y también se unieron a ellos. Los maestros estaban complacidos con el trabajo de las PPG y los RRB, sobre todo la Prof. Mint que de lo encantada que quedo con el trabajo de ellos les regalo otra nota. Mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas, quienes en la actualidad se aman locamente, se quedaron juntos hasta adultos para luego casarse y formar una hermosa familia.

**Espero que les haiga gustado, porque para mí pensar creo que me quedo pésimo pero con un review me harían sentir que valió la pena arreglar este one-shoot para postearlo aquí XD BYE!**

**P/D: Los violetas ya eran novios en secreto XD**


End file.
